A Twist in the Fairy Tale
Just a little Daring Charming x Lizzie Hearts ("Dizzie") one-shot for y'all! Cast *Lizzie Hearts *Daring Charming *Madeline Hatter *Kitty Cheshire *Raven Queen Summary We are introduced to two Royals- one to rule with an iron fist, another to be a dashing king- both are royally ready for destiny. But that leaves the question... What if they fall in love? Story Once upon a time, there were two birds of a feather. One, destined to be a queen and rule with fury and an iron fist, the other, to be a dashing king and wake a maiden in her glass coffin. They were ready for destiny, more than ready, even. But they weren't expecting a twist. And it was all thanks to a bet. Yep, a dare. A dare made by a certain guitar-playing guy we all know and love... "C'mon, give me a tough one, Sparrow!" Daring Charming had yelled on that day. "All right!" Sparrow Hood sing-songed and played a loud tune on his guitar. Hopper Croakington II winced and covered his ears. "I dare you... To get the next girl that walks thought that door-" He pointed to the door. "On a date!" He finished loudly. "You're on!" Daring said without hesitation. As if on cue, Lizzie Hearts walked in. "Good luck with that one!" Sparrow played another loud riff on his guitar. And the rest? The rest was history... And now, Lizzie Hearts strolled throughout the hallway, arms loaded with books. "-And so I accidentally screamed: 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' Poor thing looked like she was gonna faint!" Lizzie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh! Oh! Then what, narrator? What's gonna happen?" Madeline Hatter said, receiving odd looks from other students. Maddie! You mustn't interrupt. It is the rule! Maddie cocked her head. "Rule?" She wondered aloud. Yes! The rule of the fourth wall! "Oopsie. Well, go! Go on. So, Lizzie, where were we." Maddie then realized she was alone. "Oh well. Raven, Apple! Have you seen Lizzie?" Lizzie Hearts stepped in to the dark gym. "Hello?" She called out. "Lizzie..." I voice said. Lizzie smiled slightly. The lights flickered open. Daring stepped out and smoothed his thick blonde hair. They both smiled. She sat on the bleachers and so did he. Daring opened his mouth as if to speak, but his phone chose to rang at that exact moment. He pulled it out and frowned. "I'm very sorry, I have to go," He smiled apologetically and left. Maddie skipped into the gym. "Lizzie! I thought I'd find you here." She smiled. "We're gonna have tea." She announced. "Alright." Lizzie said. "In the chapter, a cat, a crown, a hat, a feather." Maddie added in Riddlish. "So it's just me, you, Kitty and Raven?" "Hello girls!" The Mad Hatter greeted them as they stepped into the Tea Shoppe. He smiled, showing his large teeth. He pulled of hi giant orange hat with green stripes and yellow polka dots. He pulled out a notepad. "Tea for four, wanting more, what is thy mouth craving for?" He said in Riddlish. Raven, not being from Wonderland, looked confused. "He's just asking for our orders" Maddie whispered, though why she had to whisper, no one knew. (UNFINISHED! To be finished soon!) (UNFINISHED)... Category:Fanfiction